Life After
by sirsquintalot
Summary: Suck at summaries, but here I go. Brennan's turn to move on. Booth tries to get his head around it. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! So this is a result of my boredom during my lunch break at work and the copious amount of spoilers for "The Doctor in the Photo" I've seen. :) Yes, Hannah is still in the picture, because in all honesty, she has to after what Booth said to Brennan. But I'm all for B&B :)**

**Disclaimer: If you can place it in the show, I don't own it. Everything else – MINE! With option to rent :)**

Booth was an idiot. He should have seen the signs sooner. God, the look on her face when she said she had missed her chance nearly killed him. This wasn't a sudden admission, Brennan didn't do anything without some thought to it. As he goes back through the memories, all the indicators were there, from the beginning, replaying in his head in slow motion and Technicolor. He groaned in annoyance. How hadn't he seen them before?  
_Because you were so wrapped up in playing happy family with Hannah, that you failed to continue seeing Bones who was right in front of you._  
Booth wanted to shoot the voice in his head, but knew it was right. He'd been so caught up in how happy Hannah made him and how easy it was being with her, that he'd stopped almost all contact with Brennan outside of work. Yes, it was understandable that he would spend less time with her because he had Hannah in his life now, but still. He saw Charlie more outside working hours than he saw Brennan now. He should have eased Hannah into the groups lives, given Brennan more time to adjust to the change. But no, he was too excited at seeing his girlfriend in the US and in introducing the two most important women in his life to each other, that he didn't even consider the repercussions of doing that so quickly.  
_And now, thanks to you're bone headiness, Brennan now feels abandoned again and caused her to run across the world- again. Great work jack ass_

One month. That's how long it had been since the night in the car. Since Brennan admitted her regrets and when he didn't give the response she needed to stay afloat, left with nothing more than an email saying she was going on a proper vacation. One lousy month he's been working with the squinterns instead of his partner, trying hard not to get impatient with them and shoot them when they annoyed him or sounded too much like Brennan. She still kept in contact this time, but only in brief emails addressed to everyone that came every two days. At least he knew she was safe and seemed to be enjoying herself and that was all he could ask for at the present time.

" Seeley," Hannah called from the door way, pulling Booth from his thoughts and making him smile. She had been the only thing that stayed good in his life for the past month. Their relationship had gotten stronger and more stable. He'd even started to consider looking at rings, but hadn't brought himself to start just yet.

" Hey honey, what are ya doing at the FBI?" He asked, as he motioned her to come further into the office.  
" I'm coming to drag my boyfriend out to lunch," Hannah said. " I was thinking the diner?" Booth was about to object, it was his and Brennan's place, but stopped himself. There was no reason they couldn't go. He needed to stop thinking of different places as being only his and Brennan's, or he'd never be able to get over her.  
_Whoa, where'd that come from?_  
He was over her. Hell, it was why she went off running, because he had moved on.  
" Sure, I could go for a burger," He said instead, getting up and giving her a kiss. As much as he loved Hannah and despite how chaste the kiss had been, Booth still felt a twinge of guilt, as if his conscious was making up for all the times they made out in front of Brennan without a second thought.

12341234

" So I was thinking, next time I have to go away, you could come with me," Hannah said as she finished off her burger. " You know, make it a nice little get away for the two of us."  
" Don't think I'd be able to Han," Booth sighed. " FBI is pretty strict about their holidays. I had to fight them tooth and nail to get the sabbatical to go to Afghanistan. I'd rather wait until I've worked up enough time and go on a proper holiday, rather than just waste a couple of days to go to a conference where we wouldn't spend anytime together."  
" I guess you have a point there," Hannah relented, stealing a chip off his plate. " So, any news on what Temperance has been up to lately? Where is she at the moment anyway? Nepal?" Booth shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. He hadn't managed to bring himself to open the email he got from her yesterday and read what was there. More importantly, what wasn't there. It hurt him that Brennan no longer shared all her thoughts with him, but he couldn't blame her after what happened.  
" I'll check the email when I get back to the office and let you know," He said.  
" You could do that," Hannah said, looking off into the space behind Booth's shoulder. " Or I could just call Temperance over and ask her myself." Booth spun around to look in the direction his girlfriend was indicating to. Sure enough, his partner breezed into the diner, laughing at someone over the phone as she made her way to the counter.

It amazed Booth how much the same she looked at first glance, yet at the second, completely different. She had kept her bangs short, but allowed the rest of her hair grow out a bit longer, which was framing her pale face in crazy waves. Though she was still her slender figure, Booth could tell she had gained enough weight so that she looked more healthy an vibrant, compared to the sickly frame she was begging to get before she left. But it wasn't just her physical appearance, but also the way she held herself. She always had the air of confidence of someone who was a genius and the best of their field, she still definitely had that, but the vulnerability and uncertainty with her interactions with other people was gone. Like she was no longer afraid to show what she was feeling. Booth wondered what the hell could have happened in a mere month that caused his partner to change so drastically.  
" Hey Bones!" He called once he finished his appraisal of her. Brennan turned her head and smiled when she saw them. She said a quick goodbye to the other person on the phone and made her way over to them, alerting the waitress of her actions. Hannah stood up to greet her with a hug, one – much to Booth's surprise- Brennan accepted with a chuckle.  
" Hannah, it's nice to see you again," She said as she sat down. " You too Booth. In fact I found that I missed every one while I was away."  
_Could have fooled me,_ Booth thought bitterly.  
" I didn't realise you were already back home Bones," He said instead of voicing his comment. " If I did, I would've picked you up from the airport." Brennan frowned at him.  
" Don't be absurd Booth, I was fine getting home on my own," She said. " And as for not knowing, I did say in the email I sent yesterday that I was returning to DC today. Didn't you get it?"  
" Haven't had the time to read it yet," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was secretly happy that Brennan hadn't seemed to change as much as he had initially thought.  
" Oh, well that's understandable," Brennan said. " But I suppose that means that you don't know about the get together I wanted to have at the Founding Father's tonight."  
" No, but luckily we didn't have any plans so we'll still be able to come," Hannah said. Brennan smiled at her.  
" Good, I've arranged so every one will be there at 7. Though Russ and my dad can't make it, they're with Russ' in-laws for the weekend," Brennan said. " But of course, it's only if you want to."  
" Of course we do Bones," Booth said. " We haven't seen you in a month! We have lots to catch up on."  
"I don't doubt that," Brennan said as the waitress came over and gave her the plastic bag that contained her order in it. Brennan thanked her and got up.  
" The food is my cue to leave," She said. " See you tonight?" Booth had to stop himself from laughing at the absurd uncertainty in her voice.  
" Seven O'Clock," He said to assure her. With a quick smile, Brennan left. Booth stared after her for a minute. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the past year had never happened. But he did know better, and they were both suffering the pain it's caused.

" Temperance looked like she had a relaxing holiday," Hannah commented as they started to leave.  
" Yeah, she really needed one after the Lauren case," Booth said, not going into any more detail. He didn't have to, Hannah was there when he came home and knew enough to know that ignorance was bliss.  
" Yeah, well I'm surprised that she actually took my advice about the taking time off," She said.  
" You told Bones to go trekking around the world for a month?" Booth asked, casting a glance at her.  
" No, I told her it might do her some good to take time off for just herself that had nothing to do with work," Hannah clarified. " I didn't think she'd take off across the planet to do it. But I seem to be right anyway." Booth gave her a small smile.  
" As you always are," He teased.  
" And don't you forget it," She shot back. Booth chuckled. It was easy being with Hannah. No arguments over what to eat or who drove, no correcting pop references. He didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing and end up sending her running as far as she could. They could just be together without worrying about the future. It was nice.  
" Okay, I really have to go," Hannah said, pulling Booth out of his thoughts. " Meet you back at home? I want to change before we meet up with the others."  
" Sure, I don't want to rock up in my suit either," He answered. With a quick kiss they parted ways. Booth whistled happily as he made his way back to the Hoover building. Today was a good day. The sun was shining, he had an amazing girlfriend and his partner was back safe and sound and happier than he had seen her in a time that was longer than he'd have liked. Tonight, he was going to spend with his friends and trade stories with his partner, slowly returning to their old ways.

12341234

" Sweetie, you went on an actual _vacation_," Angela said. " One without gross remains or skeletons. That alone is something that needs to be celebrated, and seeing as the little one is preventing me from drinking this amazing occasion, you have to do it for me."  
" Using your logic, I would suggest that Hodgins is your better choice seeing as he was the one that got you pregnant in the first place," Brennan said.  
" You are totally right, drink up Jack," Angela commanded, pushing the pink cocktail towards her husband. Jack spluttered the beer he was already drinking and tried to get out of drinking the cocktail. Everyone laughed as Angela forcibly shoved it down his throat.  
" So Brennan, how was your trip?" Cam asked once it was clear that Hodgins would be fine. Brennan, who looked slightly distracted, looked at her.  
" Huh? Oh, it was very interesting, I went to a lot of places," She started to talk about the different places she went, looking adorably proud when everyone laughed at her stories. She was half way through her story about a hike to a temple in Budapest when a waiter came over and gave her a white lily. While the flower confused the others, it made Brennan's smile grow and she looked around the bar. Finding the person she was looking for, she ran off into the crowed without a word.  
" Alright, I have to know what that's about," Angela said, straining in her chair to get a better look. The group watched as Brennan went over to a tall guy with sandy brown hair and hugged him as he lifted her off the ground.  
" And now we know why Brennan looks so happy," Cam said.  
" He's hot," Angela said as Brennan and the guy came over to join them again.  
" Every one, there's some one I'd like you to meet," Brennan said. "This is Liam Vartan, my boyfriend."

**A/N2: Please don't hate me! I'm a total B&B shipper, but I really thought that Brennan deserved to get a boyfriend, seeing as Booth has Hannah. All shall work out in the end :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update guys, but my muse dragged me over to one of my original stories, so I've been working on that one for a while. Also, my laptop recently got a virus that ate all my files up, so I actually lost the original of this chapter :( . Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope I didn't disappoint any one :)**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters and places aren't.**

There was a moment of silence as every one stared at Brennan and Liam in shock. After not seeing their friend for a month, they had expected a few differences in her, but none as big as returning to DC with a _boyfriend_. Hannah was the first to react, rushing over to Brennan and hugging her. This seem to remind every one else how to move and they all went to do the same. Angela let out an excited squeal as she congratulated them. Hodgins and Sweets both folded their arms and stared at Liam, as if to gage whether this new comer was good enough for their leader by merely looking at him. Cam smiled and shook hands with Liam, but saving judgment until she knew the guy better. The only one who hadn't moved was Booth, who felt like his entire body had just froze to give his brain time to process the news. Brennan – _His Bones –_ had a boyfriend. One that made his presence known by giving her a flower, one that made her smile and her deep blue eyes shine again.  
_You moved on, _He reminded himself. _She has every right to do the same. You have no claim to her and should not be feeling this way. _He kept that mantra going through his head as he watched his friends welcome the man who had come into their life. God, he felt like an ass for even thinking that. As if sensing his guilt, like she always seemed to do, Brennan looked over to him, the nervous uncertainty clear in her eyes. Mustering up all the emotional strength he had, he got off his stool and gave her a hug, not really trusting himself to say anything.  
_She was happy for me and accepted Hannah in her life, _He thought as he let her go._ The least I can do is return the favor. _Turning to then face Liam, he extended his hand.  
" Seeley Booth," He said. " FBI." He didn't know what possessed him to stress the fact that he was FBI. Who was he kidding, he knew _exactly _why. He wanted to intimidate the guy who was trying to steal Bones. Liam just smiled and shook his hand.  
" Liam Vartan," He said. "CIA."  
" Seriously?" Hodgins said, getting visibly excited at that.  
" Yeah," Liam said. " But before you ask me about the million theories you have about my agency, I have to warn you: they're all classified and some of them I don't have clearance to know myself."  
" Aw, come on man, just one question?" Hodgins asked, making every one laugh. Liam just shrugged and shook his head.

" Okay, now that you've shot my husbands conspiracy side down, let's get to the important stuff," Angela said.  
" Oh absolutely, like how you two met," Hannah added.  
" Well as you all know, I spent the first week doing a small promotional tour around Europe for my books," Brennan said. Every one nodded, she had mentioned it in her email. " Well it was while I was in Munich, finishing up my tour in this small bookstore there. The manager of the store had recommended this remote little Cafe that was fifteen minutes away."  
" I was at that Cafe, on a mission," Liam said. " The place was chosen because it was a remote place that not many people go to. Anyway, needless to say the mission wasn't going like we had hoped. The guy didn't trust me and when Tempe walked in-"  
" They thought that they were being set up," Temperance said. " And they got very trigger happy."  
" Oh my god Bren," Angela gasped. " Why didn't you mention any of this in your emails?"  
" Because she wasn't allowed to," Liam said. " Sorry, but that was mostly my fault."  
" Anyway," Temperance said. " The people began to shoot at me, but Liam has excellent reflexes and he managed to pull me out of a kill shot, so the bullet only grazed my arm." Booth tried his hardest not to growl. What was with the bad guys always going for his partner's arm?  
" After that was a bit of a haze, I have to admit," Liam said. "The only thing I really remember was carrying Tempe through the streets, to where my extraction point was."  
" I was arguing the entire way that I didn't need to be carried, however, Liam ignored me as he was too busy talking to his partner," Temperance said, glaring at her boyfriend. Liam just shrugged.  
"We got her to the nearest safe hospital where they bandaged her up and gave her pain medication that was so strong, she had to be kept under supervision," Liam chuckled at this while Temperance went red.  
"Why? What happened?" Hannah asked with a smile.  
" I promised that I wouldn't go into detail, but Tempe is very cute while under the influence of German drugs," Liam said, hugging Temperance closer to him. Everyone chuckled at this.

" In the morning, when I got up, I had a terrible head ache and a strange man in the kitchen cooking me breakfast," Temperance said, making the women all let out _aws _while the men just laughed.  
" So how did you two start dating?" Cam asked.  
" That came from me trying to repay Liam for saving my life." Booth nearly chocked on his drink as Temperance said this. Hannah gave him a knowing smirk.  
" Booth, are you ok?" Temperance asked him, frowning in concern. Booth just nodded and waved for her to continue, though not entirely sure he wanted to know.  
" Like Tempe said, she wanted to repay me, despite the fact that I was only doing my job," Liam said. "So she asked me to dinner."  
" For which I was then going to pay for as my way of thanks."  
" However, my mother raised me a gentleman, so I tried to pay for it myself."  
" We got into an argument about it, until we both reluctantly agreed to split the check."  
" Tempe, being the lovably stubborn woman that she was, kept trying to pay me back."

" Which led to ongoing dates for the next couple of days, until I had to leave for India," Temperance said.

" Needless to say, I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye, so I requested some time off and followed her," Liam said, smiling down at her.  
" Where we continued to get to know each other better and come to an agreement to alternate whose turn it was to pay for the food," Temperance said. "However, Liam didn't ask me out until we were in Italy."  
" I took her to this small village, where my grandparents had retired," Liam began to explain, knowing that Temperance had told them that she detoured there without telling them why. " They live in a villa by a giant lake, so I thought it'd be the perfect place to officially ask her out."  
" He set up a romantic dinner, with daffodils instead of roses, and about halfway through the dinner, asked me how I would feel if he kissed me right then."  
" Just as she said yes, my Nonna came in and thought I had proposed," Liam said laughing. " Apparently, when she met Temperance, she thought we had been going out for years."  
" Something in the way we acted," Temperance said. Booth felt his gut turn. People had thought they were a couple before they actually were. Just like people did over here, with him and Temperance.  
"Anyway, I was quick to correct her," Liam said. " You all know Tempe's view on marriage, and we haven't known each other long enough to even think about that even if she did support it."  
" Still, Nonna Grace gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family," Temperance said. " And strictly told us to stay in our separate bedrooms." Everyone laughed.  
" Wow, that is so romantic," Angela sighed, her hormones making her even more emotional. "But why didn't you tell us you had met someone."  
" Because I felt it was something that I was better off doing in person, rather than putting it in an email and leaving you all confused. After all, Liam and I have only been officially dating for over a week now," Temperance said.  
" Doesn't matter, as long as your happy," Hannah said as she leaned into Booth. Temperance smiled.  
" I believe I am," She said. Booth had the sudden urge to punch a certain CIA agent. He knew it was stupid, wanting to hit the man for doing something that he couldn't do, but hell be damned if he didn't feel the slightest bit screwed over. How come she couldn't open her heart to him, the man that had been at her side for six years, yet managed to do so with a man she only met a month ago?

The conversation moved onto other topics and the group all laughed and joked around until it was time to go home. Booth watched on as Liam kissed Temperance goodnight and left for his own place. _At least he's not going back to her place,_ he thought. Jack and Angela left after him, as did Cam, who was muttering something about checking up on Michelle. Hannah went over to Temperance and gave her a hug.  
" I'm glad you found some one Temperance," She said as she pulled away. " You deserve it."  
"Thank you Hannah," Temperance said. She turned to Booth and gave him a small smile.  
" See you Monday?" She asked. Booth smiled back and nodded.  
" Seen on Monday Bones." With that she left the pub, leaving him and Hannah to themselves.  
" Why don't we go home?" Hannah said seductively, wrapping her arms around his torso. Booth just smiled and led her home.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too disappointing! And I should be updating quicker now that my muse has focused back in this direction. (Mainly because I didn't like how Booth and Hannah ended- if they have actually ended :S)**


End file.
